


Don't Say Anything at All

by ShinyGhost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Face-Fucking, Forced, M/M, Pedophile!Bill, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Violence, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher takes interest in a boy named Dipper Pines who just came to Gravity Falls for the summer, and the two have an encounter in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Anything at All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catslur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslur/gifts).



> for whynotdeath because really, why not death?
> 
> the stranger is Bill obvi

Dipper Pines' first day in Gravity Falls was excessively strange. As he walked through the forest, he thought of many other things that have happened today. He was a two-headed squirrel, a weird looking tree, and bismuth crystals that were just laying on the ground for no particular reason. Other than that, his day had been pretty good, and those three things were just new mysteries to be solved. Dipper was a twelve year-old boy who craved finding mystery and new phenomena. The only thing that had caused him paranoia was the crunching leaves he heard in between his steps. He looked behind himself multiple times to check, but alas, no one was there. It put him on edge to think of someone following him, especially on his first day here. He knew he was being paranoid and kept walking. It was getting dark out and Dipper paused his walk to take off his new hat with a pine tree logo on it to wipe the sweat off his brow. It was quite warm outside, but he still wanted to wear that stupid red sweater that must have been suffocating in the June heat.

Crunch. 

Dipper quickened his pace and felt unsafe immediately. He started with a jog, but that soon turned into a sprint when he heard something behind him. He turned his head to looked behind himself, seeing nothing at all. As he turned his head forward he collided with a tall figure. His first thought was that he ran into a tree, but when the figure fell down onto the ground with him, he realized that it was a human. 

"Oof!" The person exclaimed, Dipper falling onto them. He looked up to see a blond man with sickly pale skin, wearing a button up and a sweater vest that had yellow triangles in the pattern. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. The man looked amused as Dipper started to realize what happened. 

"I-I'm sorry!" Dipper stuttered, immediately standing up and brushing his knees off, getting the debris dislodged. The stranger laughed and held out his hand for Dipper to pull him up. Dipper didn't register the gesture as such, until the man cleared his throat. As soon as Dipper helped bring the man to his feet, he smiled at the boy kindly.

"It's okay," He looked Dipper up and down, looking for something to describe him. His eyes rested upon the hat. "Pine Tree. Mistakes happen after all~!" 

Dipper smiled back nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so nervous! He just knocked over a complete stranger. It had happened before, but right now he was in the middle of a forest where no one could come and help if something had happened. 

"W-well, I'm g-gonna get going home now." Dipper tried to excuse himself, but the man had other plans. He slammed Dipper into the nearest tree and loomed over the boy. He had a sinister grin on his face and he clearly had no intention of Dipper leaving. 

"Going so soon?" The stranger asked in a sweet voice that was laced with malicious intent. Dipper felt the hair on the back of his neck raise with fright. "I don't think so, Pine Tree." 

"U-uh, m-my uncle needs m-me back at the shack..." He fumbled for excuses, nothing convincing coming to his mind at the moment. The taller man chuckled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We both know that's bullshit little one. Now," The man said, unzipping his perfectly pressed slacks. "why don't you touch this for me, Pine Tree?" 

Dipper swallowed thickly. He knew what that organ was for-- he'd been to Sex Ed. He knew that the penis was supposed to... to go into the vagina, so why was this man wanting him, a boy, to touch it? The thought baffled Dipper, and he looked up at the stranger with uncertainty and fear.

"I c-can't touch that.. I think I'll g-get in t-trouble..." 

"You won't, darling. I promise. No one will ever know!" The stranger exclaimed, trying to convince Dipper into touching his half erect penis. The struggle was very arousing for the stranger. 

"I c-can't..." 

"You will. Do it, kid." The man snapped, clearly getting frustrated. He pushed down Dipper's shoulders so that the boy fell onto his knees, then he pushed the organ to the boys closed lips. He smeared the tip across his tightened lips, attempting to entice the boy into opening his mouth. When the boy didn't, the man gripped his cheek and pulled until the corner of his mouth was slightly open, to which he pushed his eager erection into the warm and wet orifice. Once his penis was past Dipper's front teeth, he looked down at the boy.

"You bite down, and I'll fucking strangle you," He threatened, letting go of the boy's cheek. "That's a promise kid." The man started thrusting into Dipper's mouth, immediately triggering his gag reflex. Dipper gagged on the cock in his mouth, but the man didn't slow his pace at all. Dipper glanced up to see the mans face again, and linked eyes with him. The kind smile that he once had turned into a malicious grin, which scared Dipper. The situation had escalated so quickly, and Dipper was terrified. He couldn't bite down on the hard organ, as the previous threat had scared him into obedience. The man in front of him was moaning in bliss as his erect cock slid in and out of the twelve year-old's wet mouth. Dipper had tears streaming down his face as the stranger abused him. 

Dipper nodded, and kept trying to breathe steadily through his mouth whenever he could. His chin was dripping with thick saliva. When the stranger stopped thrusting into his mouth, he took that as an opportunity to beg for mercy. 

"P-please, you don't have to do this..." Dipper pleaded, tears and saliva running down his face. The man chuckled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Turn around and pull your pants down, Pine Tree." The boy's eyes widened. He'd seen enough pornography to know what that meant.  

"N-no, it isn't clean there, you c-can't, pl-" 

"Let's make something clear, kid," The man said as he shoved the boy into a face-down-ass-up position. He pulled the boy's pants all the way down and lined his erection up with the Dipper's tight asshole. "I can," He pushed in slightly and the boy screamed in pain. "Do whatever," He pushed in until the tip was in, and by then Dipper was hyperventilating and sobbing aggressively. "I want." He pushed in all of the way, Dipper drew in a large breath. 

And screamed loudly into the forest for no one to hear.

The stranger immediately started a fast pace, clearly wanting to get off. Dipper's face was being pushed into the dirt, some getting into his nose and mouth as he cried out in pain. The pain was unbearable; it felt like he was being torn in half. After a few minutes of being fucked at that fast pace, the man pulled out of his abused hole and aggressively stroked his penis above Dipper's ass. The boy tried to make a run for it, but the stranger stopped stroking himself to grab the Dipper's hair harshly to pull and keep him in place. He laughed as he saw the scared expression on the boy's face. He pulled the boy's hair until his face was above the man's penis.

"STAY." He commanded, and stroked his dick quickly over Dipper's face. Dipper was sobbing while he watched the man, and when the stranger came, he made sure to close his eyes and not breathe. When the man finished, he pulled up his trousers and adjusted his now flaccid penis. He winked at the sobbing boy in front of him. He leaned down to his level and smiled. 

"Don't you say anything about this, kid. Got it?" 

"I w-won't say a-anything at all, please don't hurt me!" Dipper cried as the man raised his arm, as if to hit him. When Dipper cowered away, the man smiled and started to walk away, clearly satisfied with himself. 

"I won't say anything, I won't say anything at all," Dipper murmured to himself, rocking his damaged body back and forth as the man walked away. "I won't s-say anything at all."

**Author's Note:**

> bye kids this is being left as a oneshot sorry


End file.
